


Distractions

by PitViperOfDoom



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Because the Fredashi ship always needs more, Fredashi, M/M, PWP, plotless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitViperOfDoom/pseuds/PitViperOfDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred is a lot of things, but subtle isn't one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

If Gogo or Honey thought anything of the speed with which Tadashi rushed out of the lab at five in the evening, neither of them said anything. Not that Tadashi would have answered any questions from them if they had – his impatience had been building all day, and as usual it was all Fred's fault.

Fred always took the time to hang out with the group, between mascot duties and his own classes. And that was great, except today he'd been a bit more... _handsy_ than usual. How they'd kept their relationship low-key this long was a mystery, especially with days like this when Fred couldn't go within two feet of him without copping a feel on the sly. (Not that he was  complaining, per se, but he had work to do and getting groped whenever no one was looking was distracting.) Fred's departure a few hours after noon had seemed to promise respite, until the texts started coming. His boyfriend was putting that English major to good use. _Damn him_.

Tadashi hopped on his moped and took the most direct route he could think of to the ritzier part of San Fransokyo.

Heathcliff answered the door and greeted him with the closest he ever seemed to come to smiling. With Fred's parents rarely home, the butler was (as far as Tadashi knew) the only one who knew about them. As such, he had proved a valuable and very supportive ally in the whole affair. He never said anything, of course, but when certain strategically-convenient rooms ended up stocked with condoms and tissues, it wasn't like he _needed_ to say anything.

“Frederick is in the library on the first floor at the moment,” Heathcliff informed him. “Supposedly completing an essay. Try not to distract him _too_ much, hm?”

“He's been distracting me  _all day_ .”

Another almost-smile. “Remember to close the door this time, suh.”

Tadashi's face heated, and he fled up the stairs. He found the door to the library in question, slipped inside, and – of course – closed the door behind him. Fred was seated at a table inside, frowning at a laptop. At the sound of the door clicking shut, he glanced up, and his face brightened. Absently, Tadashi remembered one of the many texts Fred had sent him during the day, and felt warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach.

“Hey.”

“Hi,” was the first thing out of Fred's mouth as he abandoned his work and crossed the room. It was also the only thing. Before Tadashi had a chance to reply, he was already being kissed.

With a muffled laugh, he let Fred push him back against the wall. His boyfriend's head was tilted to the side – force of habit, and a good habit at that. After too many instances of getting their noses in the way, they were pretty much experts at this point. Tadashi's hands settled comfortably at Fred's waist, gently squeezing and caressing until he felt Fred smile against his lips. Fred's hands tended to wander, but now they curled around the lapels of Tadashi's jacket to pull him closer. His tongue flicked out, probing through parted lips until Tadashi hummed with pleasure and pushed back, tasting mint. Fred had been prepared for this.

As always, Fred's hands moved, this time from his jacket to his face. They slid upward gently, callused fingers caressing his jaw and cupping the sides of his face. An impish smile crossed Tadashi's face – or at least it did its best, with his mouth so occupied – as he slid his own hands from his boyfriend's waist to the curve of his butt. Jumping at his touch, Fred deepened the kiss and tangled his fingers in Tadashi's hair.

“Not fair,” he murmured against Tadashi's mouth.

“Butts are off limits?” he teased, giving Fred a light squeeze. Fred retaliated with a roll of his hips, and Tadashi's breath hitched. “Jesus-”

“Nah, Fred's fine.”

“What was that thing you said?” Tadashi went on, all gentle teasing. “Something about mine being your favorite?” He wasn't kissing him as long as he was talking, and apparently Fred got impatient. “Because it's yours, and you can touch...nngh.” Rather than shutting him up with his mouth as he usually did, Fred pressed kisses along his jaw, nipping at the corner where his jaw met his neck. It had this strange way of making Tadashi forget how words worked. “Now who's – being – not fair?” Fred palmed his crotch lightly, and he rolled his hips eagerly against his boyfriend's hand.

Fred nipped at the side of his neck and pressed his lips to his ear to whisper. “I meant your ass is against the wall and I can't reach it. So, next best thing..”

Tadashi almost snorted on a laugh, and pulled Fred in for another kiss. It must have been a good one, if the hand tightening and kneading at his groin was anything to go by. He pulled back briefly, just long enough to whisper back.

“Do you hear me complaining?”

“Not really.” Fred locked lips with him again, sliding his tongue between Tadashi's lip and teeth. He took his time undoing the button of Tadashi's jeans, then slid the zipper down with infuriating slowness until Tadashi bit impatiently at his lower lip. Finally, at what seemed like a glacial pace, Fred slid his hand under Tadashi's briefs and wrapped it around him. Tadashi shuddered at his touch and lifted one arm to wrap it around the back of Fred's neck, keeping himself upright between his boyfriend's body and the wall behind him. The hand tangling in his hair tightened, and Fred leaned forward to press the full length of his body against Tadashi. Breath hitching, Tadashi moaned into Fred's warm mouth as his boyfriend stroked him. He thrust into Fred's hand, swallowing his boyfriend's soft, muffled laughter.

They broke for air, but with Fred's fingers working his shaft, Tadashi's breath came out in choked gasps. He dug his fingers into Fred's shoulder, grasping a fistful of his shirt as he leaned his head back and keened. His other hand groped at the seat of Fred's shorts as Fred's mouth went straight for his exposed throat. Teeth scraped gently against the skin on the side of his neck, damp lips kissed and nipped, and a warm, stroking tongue drew shivering sighs from him.

Fred swiped his thumb over the head of his cock, and he almost lost it right then and there. With a whine of pleasure, Tadashi let his head slump forward and buried his face in the crook of Fred's neck. Nipping gently at his ear lobe, Fred pressed his mouth against his ear and whispered again.

“Been wanting to do this all day.”

“Don't stop,” Tadashi breathed. “Just... _please_ don't stop.”

“Wouldn't dream of it.” Fred slid his tongue over his neck, right where his pulse pounded in his jugular.

Between the hand plying and caressing his dick and the warm mouth sucking bruises into his throat, he couldn't hold out much longer. Tadashi came with a gasping, shuddering moan, panting and shivering as he slumped forward against Fred and pressed kisses of his own along Fred's collarbone and into the hollow of his throat. Fred planted one hand against the wall for balance, turned Tadashi's face upward with a gentle press to his chin, and kissed him softly on the mouth again. Tadashi's lips moved sluggishly against his, and he finally released his firm hold on Fred's ass.

Fred broke the kiss. “Aww,” he grumbled in mock disappointment. “What'd you let go for?”

A puckish smile tugged at the corners of Tadashi's mouth. “Thought you might want to switch places.”

Blue eyes lit up. “Really?”

“Well, you've been pitching a tent against my leg pretty much since you started, so I sort of figured...” Tadashi let it trail off there and maneuvered his very willing boyfriend around. Once Fred's back was to the wall, Tadashi cupped his hand over the bulge in his shorts and felt Fred's hips twitch at the touch. He palmed it again, harder this time, and was rewarded when Fred thrust against his hand. “Just so we're in agreement...”

“Oh my God just  _touch_ me already.”

Tadashi pressed a kiss to his jaw and nuzzled the side of his neck, his breath ghosting over Fred's skin as he laughed softly. “I will, I will.” He unzipped Fred's shorts and pulled the button free, then slipped his thumbs beneath the waistband of his boxers and slid them down over Fred's waist. Fred rolled his hips to make it easier, and the tip of his erection pressed briefly against Tadashi's thigh. Pulling back, Tadashi caressed Fred's length, palm first, then one finger at a time, grinning when Fred bit his lip and the color in his cheeks deepened. Fred leaned forward to kiss him, but Tadashi pressed him back with one hand against his chest.

“Come _on_ , just kiss me, will you?” Fred whined.

“Planning on it,” Tadashi replied, then slowly dropped down to his knees and pressed his parted mouth against the tip.

“Wait wh– _Jesus God_.” Fred pressed back against the wall, trying and failing to suppress a full-body shudder. With one hand Tadashi pushed up the hem of Fred's shirt, and his thumb brushed over the trail of hair on Fred's lower stomach. He dropped his jaw and slid his lips further along the shaft, swiping his tongue lightly over the tip. Fred shivered again, the back of his head thudded against the wall, and he let out a throaty moan. With his free hand Tadashi tugged Fred's shorts down until they gathered at his knees, then trailed his fingers up the back of his shaking thigh.

Fred's hands shook as he tugged his shirt out of Tadashi's grasp. “B-both hands,” he choked out, the mouth around his dick making his own mouth stumble. “Please?” With Fred holding his own shirt out of the way, Tadashi hummed around the cock in his mouth and grasped at both of his thighs. His fingers dug in, kneading and massaging as his wet lips closed firmly and his tongue glossed around the head. Fred whimpered, legs shaking as if they'd give out beneath him.

Watching through his eyelashes, Tadashi saw Fred shove the collar of his shirt into his mouth, holding it there with his teeth to free up his hands. Moments later he felt fingers tangle in his hair, and would have smiled if his mouth had been free. He slid his mouth away, then dragged his tongue along the length and back again to swirl it around the tip. Fred gave a strangled cry, and his grip on Tadashi's hair tightened until it was almost painful. The moment Tadashi took him in his mouth again, his hips bucked forward until Tadashi nearly gagged.

“S-orry.” Fred's voice cracked. At this point only the wall and a prayer kept Fred standing. The fingers clutching at Tadashi's hair were tight, but beneath his own questing hands Fred's legs felt ready to give out. Fred thrust into his mouth again, this time more gently, and Tadashi let his hands slide up along the curve of Fred's ass. “Um. Tad-Tadashi, I'm gonna...” His voice trailed off into a moan when Tadashi swept his tongue along his length again. Tadashi's scalp stung from the hard grip on his hair, and he sucked hard as Fred's hips rolled forward one last time. Fred came with Tadashi's name barely coherent at his lips, and His painful grip on Tadashi's hair finally went slack.

Tadashi slipped his wet mouth from Fred's dick and scooted back groping for the nearest tissue box. Grabbing a few, he spat out his mouthful, wiped his lips, and tossed them into the wastebasket. Fred slid down the wall with a halfhearted attempt to pull his shorts back up, and ended up sitting limply across from him, face flushed and panting.

Tadashi grinned lopsidedly. “How'd I do?”

His boyfriend stared at him through half-closed eyes, then leaned forward, grabbed him by the jacket, and pulled him forward to kiss him slowly and languidly until only a lack of air made them pull apart. Tadashi rested his forehead against Fred's, just for the sake of contact.

“ _God I love you_.” Fred breathed the words out through swollen, flushed lips, just inches away from Tadashi's mouth.

Tadashi cupped the side of his face, lifted his head to press a kiss to the bridge of his nose, then returned his forehead to its resting place. “You too.”

 


End file.
